Red Alert: The End
by AvengedDeathAlert
Summary: My take on the Red Alert universe’s ending. Nothing flashy, just a somewhat complete ending in my opinion.


As dr. Albert Einstein, the genius behind the time machine creation, was setting the coordinates of Hitler before Nazi reigned supreme, a lightning striked just beside the doctor's lab. Dr. Einstein came out to look for any potential damage, but he saw a man in a military uniform instead.

"Do you have a business with me, mister soldier?" Dr. Einstein knew the military would contact him one day.

"Would you let me inside, doctor? I know all about your time machine." The military man said with a straight face.

"Ah... Of course." Dr. Einstein thought he would be captured if he refused.

After both came in, dr. Einstein asked the man.

"May I know your name, gentleman?"

"Just call me the commander, because my name is irrelevant here anyway." The commander answered.

"Oh... so secretive! But time machine is not so simple to use." Dr. Einstein went on defensively.

"I understand why you want to keep me off. That's also why l'm here." The commander said as he looked at the time machine blueprints.

"Your sole resolve of creating this is to change the course of history, isn't it?" The commander looked back at dr. Einstein.

"...How do you know that? Also, if you could change history, would you do it?" Dr. Einstein asked back.

"I've read the document, doctor. The one in the future. It's about your usage of time machine to 'erase' a person named 'Adolf Hitler'. Is there any specific reason why? Also, what l'm doing is a yes to your second question." The commander kept pushing onto dr. Einstein.

"Y... you came from the future?! Oh... my decision have reflected sooner than I thought..." Dr. Einstein started to worry.

"Why do you kill Adolf Hitler, then? Who is he?" The commander pushed even further.

"Well, listen closely, Adolf Hitler was a very influential man in Germany, enough to start world war two. If he died before that, world war two would have been prevented." Dr. Einstein started explaining.

"Really? My world war two was started by Joseph Stalin." The commander compared the informations.

"That's mean the Soviet started the war?! But it shouldn't win against the allied nations, right?" Dr. Einstein showed his interest.

"To be honest, it has been almost a century since world war two, and the new world wars keep coming. What about yours? Is the war still going on?" The commander asked.

"No, it ended, with around sixty million lives down with it, but no new war occurs" Dr. Einstein stressfully spoke.

"Well, don't you think it's better this way then? My trip seems worth it afterall." The commander said as he stacking up the blueprints.

"...What is your true mission, commander?" Dr. Einstein started getting confused.

The commander pulled out a lighter and lighted up the blueprints.

 **"My position is a commander who orders forces to fight for peace, or at least that's what it should be in my timeline. My position now is just a man telling you not to change your timeline."** After the blueprints were all burnt, the commander went to the time machine and trampled with its engine.

"You're going to make it blow!!" Dr. Einstein warned.

"That's right, genius. Now, let's get out of here!" The commander brought the doctor out of the lab.

KA-BOOM! Minutes later, the lab blew up and engulfed in flames.

"My work... all gone..." Dr. Einstein expressed shockingly.

"Yeah, I hope insurance covers that." The commander still joked about it.

"...If the future is as bad as you said, this is probably the right choice." Dr. Einstein drew a conclusion.

"But you know," the commander said as he drew a pistol and aimed at dr. Einstein, "with that brain, you're going to make another one, are you not?"

"Wha... Who do you think I am?! I'm doing this for the peace of the world! I'm not going to make another one!" Dr. Einstein quickly replied.

"Are you sincere?" As the commander finished the question, his pistol and hands started to slowly turn into blue particles.

"Y... Your existence... it's fading away!" Dr. Einstein spoke in shock.

"You should be happy, doctor. My timeline filled with wars between the Allies and Soviet is gone. You won't see that war-torn future anytime soon. Thank you for your cooperation, doctor. Thank... you..." The commander spoke until he completely turned into dust.

 **"The future is bleak, commander. There will surely be a war. We just don't know who, when, and why it's going to happen..."** Dr. Einstein said as he watched the burning lab and heard the siren of fire trucks rushing to put out the fire.

...Years later... at a Westwood studios' meeting.

"So... we've made quite a number of RTS games, but all are fictional. How about we make one based on real life events?"

"Like what? World war two?"

"There's Nazi in it. We can't sell that to Germans."

"How about we remove the Nazi?"

"Is it even world war two without Nazi?"

"How about the cold war? Allied nations and Soviet raced for military power by weapons productions, but never really fought. We just have to make an alternate timeline in which they fought."

"There's gonna be a lotta nukes. The game will not be interesting."

"Then, let them fight in world war two, where there's no Nazi."

"Did Nazi just disappear?"

"Well, if there's no Hitler, there's no Nazi."

"But who knew Hitler was going to make Nazi powerful?"

"Yeah no one at that time expected that."

"Someone who is genius around that time, that could create a time machine. I say Albert Einstein."

"So that he could come back in time and kill Hitler?"

"To prevent Nazi from happening, yes."

"Let's get to work!"

 **"Also, it's still within a Command And Conquer franchise, so make a connection somehow."**


End file.
